<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's my way by Greengreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569378">It's my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen'>Greengreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, the final episode transcribe in my way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*以我的方式改寫的SPN最後一集<br/>*旗點的聖誕節文章－他說希望能看到我心目中的SPN結局</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隨著鬧鐘響起，對於許多人來說習慣的一日又將展開，但Winchester兄弟知道這天一定有些不同。</p><p>這個早晨有些事就像曾發生的日常，Sam早早起床進行著他不時的慢跑行程，並於運動後做個沖洗。而Dean則是為一如往常的比弟弟晚起，並享用著對方為自己準備的早餐。</p><p>不過有些事絕對不一樣了。Winchester兄弟們清晰地感受到心裡的平靜，畢竟這天的行為不會再是寫在那無聊劇本上的文字了。</p><p>對了，還有地堡多了隻狗絕不是以前發生過的事。</p><p>＊</p><p>望著亞克朗派節的布條和人來人往的活動現場，Dean忍不住眼眶一紅。要知道Winchester兄弟可是從沒機會好好參加這些活動。</p><p>「嘿，你怎麼了？」捧著各種派的Dean看著身旁一臉憂鬱的Sam發問著。</p><p>「我沒事，我只是想Cass了。」那個天使都還沒跟我告別就走了呢，Sam苦澀的想著，「還有Jack，如果他們也在就好了。」</p><p>「我也很想他們。」Dean彷彿被勾起痛苦的回憶般皺起了眉頭，但是他的眼神卻相對堅毅，「但是這樣是不行的Sam，如果我們不繼續前進，那這一切的犧牲都白費了。」</p><p>「而且Cass要是知道了大概又會皺著眉頭吧。」想起天使曾經眉頭深鎖的樣子，Dean忍不住有些苦澀地笑了起來。</p><p>「那樣可不行啊，他好不容易比較放鬆了。」Sam也跟著Dean笑了起來。有些事情可能一輩子想起來都會刺痛，但是有些事也一定一輩子想起來都會珍惜不已。</p><p>「來吧，來吃派吧。」</p><p>那天在亞克朗派節的活動的角落，有兩個人盡情地享受著派，互相打鬧地度過了這段得來不易的寧靜時光。</p><p>＊</p><p>「啊啊！Sammy，那群吸血鬼害我沒吃完我的派。」<br/>
「Dean，這就是我們的生活不是嗎。」</p><p>剛從再熟悉不過的獵人行動歸回的Winchester兄弟從Impala走出，身上的雜亂痕跡看得出他們剛經歷一場大戰。本來以為與Chuck戰鬥後也許多出點時間喘息，不過看來這世界依舊需要他們。</p><p>「爸爸！Dean叔叔！」<br/>
「小D你還是這麼有精神啊！」<br/>
兄弟兩人正準備回去的獨棟房屋裡衝出了一位看似五、六歲的男孩，而Dean也精準地一把抱起他。</p><p>「爸爸跟叔叔完成工作了嗎？」<br/>
「是啊，叔叔又拯救了世界呢！」</p><p>望著自己的哥哥跟坐在他肩頭的兒子一搭一唱著，Sam的嘴角輕輕勾起。在脫離劇本的人生開始後，Sam再次找到了Eileen，經過了這麼多紛亂兩個人終於結成正果。為了Sam剛出生的兒子，Winchester兄弟帶著無限的懷念對著地堡道別，開啟了另一段新生活。</p><p>自己的兒子是很聰明的，也許他已經自己察覺了這項＂家族企業＂。但是至少現在，他希望他能擁有一個快樂的童年。至少等到他的兒子可以做選擇的時候，他希望自己的兒子能自己做出決定。</p><p>「Dean！」</p><p>「怎麼？」<br/>
「爸爸怎麼了？」</p><p>看著兩張回應他呼喚的臉，Sam嘆了口氣對著自家兄弟抱怨起來。「我是在叫你大的那個，Dean，都怪你當初要取這個名字。」</p><p>「我可是光明正大贏的，何況叫Dean有什麼不好，是吧？」</p><p> </p><p>Dean得意洋洋的表情讓Sam也不禁笑了出來，命名時孩子家長和他叔叔們的比拼大會至今想起來充滿歡樂。</p><p>「是啊，是很棒的名字呢。」</p><p>屋內傳來Eileen的叫喚聲，屋外的三人加快腳步走進房內。只要有親愛的友人和家人在的地方，對Winchester兄弟來說就是他們溫暖的歸屬地。</p><p>＊</p><p>嗶－嗶－嗶</p><p>聽著心電圖傳來的緩慢跳動聲，Sam看著躺在床上的Dean，努力不想讓淚水流出。站在一旁的Sam的兒子早就哭得滿臉淚痕，而Eileen則抱住孩子試圖安慰他，但自己也無法完全控制悲傷。</p><p>Dean在前幾天的獵人工作中為了保護其他人而受了重傷，但這次看來並不像以往能挺過了。Winchester兄弟早就知道會有這一天，畢竟斬妖除魔並不是什麼低風險的工作。只是真的遇到的時候，要完全接受也不是那麼容易。</p><p>「小D，過來叔叔這裡。」<br/>
恢復清醒的Dean呼喚著男孩，男孩立刻鑽到床邊。Dean輕輕地抱住他，這個動作讓他的傷口感到疼痛，但是繫在還管什麼疼痛呢？</p><p>「嘿，幫叔叔一個忙好嗎？」Dean試圖讓自己的聲音輕快起來，「你也知道你爸是個愛哭鬼，是吧Sammy，如果叔叔不在了他一定會哭得要死要活。」</p><p>「幫叔叔看著他好嗎？」<br/>
「好，叔叔我們說好了。」</p><p>Dean對著懂事的男孩露出了不捨的笑容，接著看著Eileen說著：「我知道妳最清楚他的狀況了，我的弟弟就交給你了。」</p><p>Eileen對Dean點了點頭，她哭泣的臉上帶著堅毅，就如同Dean所知道的她是非常堅強的。</p><p>「可以給我跟Sam一點私人時間嗎？」</p><p>聽到Dean的這句話，Eileen帶著了然的表情，牽著男孩走出房間。</p><p>「Sammy，不要怕。」<br/>
「可惡，Dean我還是……」</p><p>Sam緊握著Dean的手，就像是怕一鬆手就失去對方。就算理智上之知道人有天總會死去，Sam還是捨不得Dean就這樣一人走去。看著這樣的弟弟，Dean溫暖地回握住他的手。</p><p>「雖然很不好意思Sammy，但是我先去見老爸老媽和Cass了。不過不知道我能不能上天堂，也不知道Cass是不是還在就是。」除了聲音中帶著顫抖和雙眼飽含著淚以外，Dean的語氣就像平常一樣，Sam不禁被這樣的他逗出苦澀的笑容。</p><p>「一定可以見到的。到了那裡幫我跟他問好啊，跟他說他還欠我一個道別。」</p><p>那是非常微妙的情緒，但是的確Dean雖然走了，但是也許他可以到有很多他們朋友所在的地方。Sam這樣想著，也許他們兄弟倆都是害怕著自己被留下。但是誰又能說不怕一個人呢。</p><p>「好好活著，好好戰鬥。我的好弟弟我愛你，記住我會一直陪著你的。」<br/>
Dean舉起右手敲敲Sam的胸口，就像要把自己注入那裡。望著對著他承諾的Sam，或許是說完了想說的抑或是走到了最後的關頭，Dean突然感到恐懼湧上心口。</p><p>「跟我說沒事的可以嗎？」<br/>
「不。」<br/>
「Sammy，我需要你跟我說沒事的。」</p><p>察覺Dean握著自己的手傳來的顫抖，Sam閉上了眼又張了眼，他的眼淚已停不下來。但是也是時候讓自己的哥哥休息，而自己也該學習放手了。於是Sam說了。</p><p>「沒事的，Dean，沒事的。你可以走了。」</p><p>Dean的臉上滑落淚水，但是Sam知道自己的哥哥總算安心了。<br/>
「再見。」</p><p>＊</p><p>一晃神，Dean已經站在天堂。</p><p>「至少我是到了天堂。」<br/>
「是啊。」</p><p>在Dean感嘆時，突然聽到一聲附和。坐在旁邊椅子上的熟悉面孔看起來沒有什麼改變，Bobby這位老獵人，氣色紅潤、精力充沛地正對著他微笑。</p><p>Dean從對方的口中得知了天堂有了巨大的改變。Jack首先是把Bobby救了出來，隨後在Jack的改造下，原本的牆被拆除，每個人都很開心、都住在一起。Bobby指著某個方向告訴Dean，他的父母也一起住在附近。</p><p>「所以這些都是Jack自己做的？」<br/>
「嘛，Cass也幫忙了。」</p><p>聽到Cass，該說是驚喜還是毫不意外。驚喜的是至少確定了天使也在這裡，毫不意外的是他的幫忙。Cass他果然就是天使啊，Winchester兄弟所曾經想像過的那種天使。想著這些，Dean低下頭來輕笑起來。</p><p>隨後Dean喝著Bobby遞給他的酒，那酒的味道就像是他和爸爸第一次喝的酒。味道糟透了，但是又如此的美好，就像是這個地方。正因為有不完美的地方，才能顯現出美好的地方。</p><p>「Dean，他會來的。」</p><p>Dean知道Bobby指的是誰，就像他們等待著Dean，現在他們也等待著他。聽著Bobby肯定的陳述，Dean思考著在這個地方什麼都能實現的地方，在這個時間流逝的跟下面世界不同的地方，他到底想做什麼呢？</p><p>他的寶貝從來沒讓他失望，Impala閃耀的出現在Dean的面前。</p><p>「我要去兜風。」<br/>
Dean笑著跟Bobby道別，接著坐上Impala，所有的感受就跟他所熟悉的相同。車內的音響流瀉出Kansas 的Carry On Wayward Son，我真的是愛死了這首歌，Dean這樣想著，發動了他的寶貝車前進。</p><p>＊</p><p>嗶－嗶－嗶</p><p>熟悉的場景，熟悉的聲音，只是這次躺在床上的不是同一個人。已顯衰老的Sam躺在床上，他的心跳越跳越慢。但是Sam就像還有著些擔憂，略微帶淚的雙眼還不願緊閉。Sam聽到熟悉的腳步聲走近，他的兒子－Dean握住他的手，他已成長為成熟的青年。</p><p>「爸，沒事的。」Sam的兒子不像曾經在Dean要離開他們時哭得一蹋糊塗，他堅毅而溫柔地望著自己的爸爸，「你去吧。」</p><p>就像是Eileen的眼神，Sam欣慰而不捨地想著，這個孩子即使心裡難過，但是還是願意笑著讓我放心離開。這段做為獵人的日子又長又曲折，但是Sam明白這並不是毫無收穫。</p><p>不過我也是時候累了，Sam握著自己心愛的兒子的手緩緩的閉上雙眼，終於可以再次見到大家了。</p><p>＊</p><p>Dean把Impala停在橋上。</p><p>他不知道自己為什麼要選這座橋，也許是這裡的風景很美，也許是他覺得這段兜風之旅是時候做個停頓。Dean走下車，撫摸著欄杆、眺望著美景，突然他感覺到了，沒有原因也沒有理由他就是知道。</p><p>「嗨，Sammy。」<br/>
「Dean。」</p><p>轉過身來，Dean眼前的弟弟就如同自己離去的時候，沒有改變。想說的話太多太多，此刻的Dean只是遵從本心給了Sam一個擁抱。Winchester兄弟式的擁抱就像他們以前所做過得很多次的一樣，不需要言語就能傳達彼此的感情。</p><p>在擁抱過後，兩人分開來勾著肩搭著背，一起靠著欄杆眺望這片美景。此刻無聲勝有聲，兄弟兩人只需要享受著有對方所在的空間，享受著與好久不見的對方所共度的時光。</p><p>「哈囉，Dean。」<br/>
「哈囉，Sam。」</p><p>背後傳來的低沉嗓音在Sam和Dean在心中一次一次重播過，此刻幻影變成了現實。Winchester兄弟轉過身去，他們的天使Cass站在那裡，雙眼中有著淚光、有著滿滿的思念。</p><p>Cass一直等待著Winchester兄弟，正如Winchester兄弟也一直等待著他。</p><p>嘿，Cass我們很想你。這句話還沒說出口，獵人們就已輪流抱住天使。溫暖起來的不只是身體，還有滿溢幸福的心靈。很多很多的事當時總以為還有時間，結果一回頭早已錯過機會。就像是要彌補失去的機會，兄弟兩人有著滿滿的話語想告訴天使。</p><p>「Cass，你知道嗎？Sammy這傢伙一直說你欠他一個道別。」<br/>
「Cass，你知道Dean在你離開之後看到天使像都會偷哭。」</p><p>這些痛苦的事如今已能當作調侃，因為他們都已走過。看著Cass微微歪起頭想著該從哪裡回覆的樣子，Sam跟Dean笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道了，我會帶他們回去的。」<br/>
看著Cass突然對著一旁自言自語起來。是天使電台吧？兩兄弟想著，愣愣地等待天使解釋。</p><p>「是這樣的，我跟Jack的改造已經到一個段落，所以大家為我們及你們兩個一起準備了歡迎會。」面對露出驚喜表情的兩兄弟，Cass輕輕勾起嘴角，「剩下的話，我們在回去的路上說吧，Mary他們都等著呢。」</p><p>就跟他們三人當年奮鬥時一樣，他們一起坐上了Impala準備駛回歡迎會的會場。駛回那個有著他們所熟悉的人，所愛的人所在的場所。Dean跟Sam腦中浮現出Jack的臉龐，老爸老媽的樣子還有許許多多認識的人。</p><p>這是個擁有他們所需要、想要的一切的地方。Winchester兄弟看向後座的Cass，接著有默契地看向彼此。這裡果然是天堂。</p><p>接著Dean發動Impala，朝著嶄新的未來前進。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>看完最後一集不久後，在跟同好的聊天中就有思考了有沒有可能以別種方式呈現官方的最後一集。<br/>我想相信官方也是努力想好好收結局了，但是對於結局總是還是覺得遺憾跟可惜。<br/>這種時候可能就是交由同人發揮的時候。<br/>我相信一百個人心中會有一百種最好的結局，這篇就是我調整官方最後一集，加上增寫自己想表達的其中一種－我能接受的結局方式了。<br/>陪著這戲走了幾年，對他的感情總是不同。</p><p>很感謝一路上有這些演員大家庭，以及同好一起。<br/>其實我內心有想到另一個把我以前想寫的梗拉出來，用另一種方式結束的心中結局。<br/>不過因為如果真的寫一定不是一兩篇就能搞定的事，我也還沒構思好，也許有機會可能會生出這文（挖坑不負責填（被打。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>